


House Pendragon Book 1: A Race for Dragons

by orphan_account



Series: House Pendragon series [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Crossover, Dothraki, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camelot has lived in peace near the edge of the world of Westeros. The young Arthur slowly but surely becoming the king he was destined to be. And by his side is Merlin, a loyal but clumsy and idiot servant with magical powers. Morgana, his step sister and ward of the king who shares Merlin's gift. Gwen, Morgana's servant and Arthur's secret lover.</p>
<p>King Uther hears rumors of Daenerys Targaryen seeking three lost dragon eggs with her Dothraki army. Having a natural hatred of anything he considers close to magic, he sends Arthur with the Knights of Camelot to destroy them. But Arthur thinks there may be an alternative solution involving Merlin's heritage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Riding the Khal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Targaryen plans to wage a war against the tyrannical Lannisters along with the Starks. She already has an army and the great Khal Drogo for a husband. Now all she needs is something the Targaryen's were known and feared for: Dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't going to be completely accurate to either franchise. I'm not the world's biggest GoT expert, so just keep that in mind. Other then that, hope you enjoy.

Daenerys had been a Khalessi for a few months now. She still remembered when her brother sold her to the Khal, thinking him a mere savage who would see her as a fancy whore. His bad judgment led to his brutal demise. Khal Drogo had been more loving to Daenerys than her brother ever pretended to be. And she was reminded of that every night when the Khal returned to their tent and shared the bed with her. Every night, she eagerly awaited the Khal to enter the tent, and then to enter her. Drogo was her first lover, and she never desired for any other since he first laid with her. Tonight was warm. The sun would not rest, and there was not a cloud in the sky nor a wind in the air. But now, with a magnificent cock inside her, Daenerys did not care for anything outside of the tent. Every time Drogo entered her, she let out a glorious moan. She learned very quickly that the Khal loved for their brides to be vocal while being fucked. They say a Khalessi who moans loudest into the night shall give birth to the strongest child. As Drogo pumped her, he leaned in closer. Daenerys felt his warm breath on her neck. She in turn grabbed his neck and pulled him further in. This enticed the great Khal to become more passionate. Something Daenerys wanted as well.

**_"Let anna dothralat yer."_** she begged. _'Let me ride you'_ in the Dothraki tongue. Drogo did not respond verbally. He removed himself from her and picked her up to her knees. He kissed her on the lips a single time, and then lied on the bed. Daenerys climbed onto him and rode him like the stallion he was. Drogo gently held her hips and guided her as she took control, something a Khalessi rarely did. Her moans grew louder. And then she screamed. She and Drogo finished at the same time. She smiled with glee as he finished within her. She was with a child by now, that much was certain. She could almost feel it beginning inside her. Drogo threw her onto her stomach and kissed up her back.

**_"Jalan atthirari anni."_ ** he called her. _'Moon of my life.'_ Daenerys smiled.

**_"Shekh ma shieraki anni."_** she replied. _'My sun and stars.'_

Some time afterwards, Daenerys was falling asleep in Drogo's arm. Then a Dothraki warrior entered the tent. Drogo stood on his feet, still bare of any clothes. They spoke in words that Daenerys did not yet understand. Dothraki was a complex language. The Khal began to put his warrior's garb on.

"We have a visitor." Drogo translated for her.

Daenerys and Drogo walked outside the tent. The rest of the Dothraki tribe were gathered around a middle aged man. He looked quite nervous, and he held himself like he was preparing to run. Drogo sat in the sand opposite him, and he sat on his knees. Jorah, a trusted friend and mentor for Daenerys.

"I am here with a gift for Daenerys Targaryen." the man explained. A pretty servant translated his words into Dothraki for Drogo. She was the tribe's translator, knowing many languages and customs. Drogo was silent for a moment, eyeing the man up and down. When he was finished, he spoke words in the Dothraki tongue. This time, the servant translated them for the stranger.

"What is it you offer?" the servant asked. The man pulled out a large piece of paper that looked hundreds of years old.

"I know of the Targaryen's love for dragons. Like the rest of the world, I thought they had died many years ago. But I searched the Seven Kingdoms, and in an ancient library, I found a map which leads to three long lost dragon eggs. I thought it would be a fine gift for a young Targaryen." he said. He held the map towards Daenerys. A Dothraki warrior took the map from him and gave it to Daenerys. She looked it over. It marked the land of Camelot. Built in a lush forest to the east of Westeros was a great city, ruled now by House Pendragon. But beyond the city, in the middle of the forest, there was marked a large temple built by the Dragonlords, the ones who taught the Targaryen's their ways of taming and riding dragons so long ago. If there was any place to find dragon eggs, this would be it. She looked to Drogo and smiled approvingly. He spoke more Dothraki to the servant, and she translated.

"My Khal says that you have made our Khalessi very pleased. You will be given a good horse for your return home, and a night with a whore of your choice." the servant said. He got to his feat and took a pretty young woman from the crowd with him to one of the whore tents. Drogo turned to Daenerys to speak in her tongue.

"You told me that your people rode dragons. Like we ride horses. You think we may have luck?" Drogo asked her.

"The Lannisters, their entire fleet, their armies, their allies. All of them will fall if we find a single dragons egg. Our enemies will either bow down or burn before us." Daenerys answered. Drogo gave her a strange grin. A grin of pride. He stood tall and mighty over his Dothraki clan. They looked to him awaiting his commands.

**_"Kisha dothralat ha Camelot."_** Drogo ordered.


	2. Gwaine's Favorite Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine is nowhere to be found for training, but luckily, Arthur knows exactly where to send Merlin to find him.

It was a bright summer's day in Camelot. The sun was bright in a cloudless sky, and the grass had never been greener. Yet the wind was breezy enough to keep Merlin cool in the heat. The same could not be said for Arthur and his fellow knights. They were training vigorously for an upcoming tournament, and the metal in their armor did not help. Many of them wanted to remove their armor and fight in their thin clothing, but Arthur convinced them that this would keep them prepared for fighting when the weather was just like this, if not worse. So they kept training. Merlin watched carefully, hoping the prince would not get too confident and end up with a broken rib. Thankfully, Arthur had to rest before he could be injured. He removed his helmet and revealed his messy hair and sweaty head. He rubbed the sweat out of his eyes to focus and finally saw Merlin sitting by the prince's weapons.

"Don't you have something to do, Merlin?" he asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Like what?" Merlin asked back in the same annoyed tone.

"I don't know, clean my bedroom, go run errands for Gaius, pick flowers with Gwen, something." he rambled. He looked through his swords passing a few glares at Merlin. Merlin could tell Arthur was jealous of how Merlin could sit still in the shade while he had to train right in the sun. Rather foolishly, Merlin decided to make a little jab.

"Well, maybe I finally have some spare time and want to use up as much of it as I can." Merlin said, smirking like an idiot. Worryingly, Arthur smirked back.

"Oh, you have some spare time. Well, instead of wasting it doing nothing, why don't you do something useful?" Arthur mockingly asked. Merlin suddenly regretted his burst of sass. "Gwaine has not shown up for training. I want you to go to the town and fetch him."

"How the hell am I supposed to find him? You of all people should know I have no tracking skills." Merlin said, making an attempt to avoid doing something.

"There's something we agree on." Arthur retorted. "Let me give you a hint. It's the morning, and Gwaine won a lot of gold last night at the bar. Where do you suppose a man like Gwaine goes to pass the time?"

"Well, he..... no." Merlin said. Now he knew why Arthur was sending him to get Gwaine. He wanted to send Merlin to the whore house.

"There you go. You used your brain, very good." Arthur said, enjoying Merlin's anxiety.

"No, I'm not going to a.... place like that." Merlin said, a slight stutter of nerves in his voice.

"Relax, Merlin, it's just a whore house, there's nothing to worry about. It's just a house filled with incredibly attractive women who specialize in seducing young idiots. You'll be just fine." Arthur said, the sarcasm so strong you could taste it in the air. Merlin accepted his fate and walked off.

"That explains why you like it so much." Merlin said under his breath.

"I heard that!" Arthur shouted as he returned to his training.

* * *

It did not take too long to find the whore house. It was a large establishment in the lower town, with several floors, it's own bar and even accommodations for customers who liked to stay the night and had the money for it. Merlin gathered what courage he had and walked in. It was surprisingly clean. Even cleaner than most bars in the upper town. Many of the women wore rags which were quite revealing. One red haired girl gave Merlin a charming smile which he could not help but return. Unfortunatly, she used this as an opportunity to talk to him.

"You're new here, ain't ya?" she said. Merlin stood still, speechless. "Well, we'll give ya a discount. How bout a nice blowjob for a couple coins?"

"Uh, sorry, I'm not here for myself. Um..." Merlin said, trying not to get distracted. "I'm looking for a friend. Brown long hair, small beard. Comes here often."

"You mean the handsome knight?" the red head asked. Merlin nodded. "He's taken the biggest room. First floor at the end. He had enough for 2 of us. He's been in there for a while and he usually takes his time. While you're waiting, how bout I keep you company?" She parted the cloth around her chest and her tits came into view. Merlin averted his gaze as quickly as he could.

"Sorry, I'm just here for my friend." He said as he headed for the stairs. He walked up and heard various moans come from most of the rooms. He headed for the door at the end and opened it quickly. Which was a mistake. In the room was two whores. A blonde sitting on Gwaine's face, the brown haired girl on his cock. They barely looked phased as Merlin burst in, which could not be said for Merlin himself. He looked to his right to avoid eye contact with them. "Gwaine, you need to be at training."

"Is it really that time already?" Gwaine said, also not phased by Merlin's sudden entrance. "I've still got quite a few minutes left with these fine ladies left."

"Well, Arthur's waiting and he's not fond of me at the moment. Care to help me out?" Merlin pleaded. As much as he focused on Gwaine's face, his eyes did get distracted by the tits of the women and Gwaine's cock. Gwaine sighed and stood up to put his clothes back on.

"Who is your friend?" the blonde asked, looking at Merlin with a curious smile.

"This is Prince Arthur's manservant, Merlin." Gwaine explained. The women looked at Merlin deviously, like they were about to pounce on him.

"You're very handsome for a servant." the blonde flirted.

"I hear royal servants are very good with their hands. Care to show us?" the brunette added.

"That's not a bad idea." Gwaine said.

"What?" Merlin asked. Gwaine took his belt & sword and handed Merlin a pouch of gold coins.

"That is enough for 20 minutes with these fine women. So relax, let them do whatever they want. And don't go too fast. Trust me, you will want to take this slowly." Gwaine said. He patted Merlin on the shoulder and left. Leaving Merlin all alone with two extremely beautiful women.

* * *

Arthur was sharpening his sword when Gwaine walked into the training grounds. Gwaine placed his sword next to Arthur and sat in Merlin's old seat. He could see Arthur was finding even the simple act of sharpening a sword was exhausting him in this heat.

"I can't believe you're wearing armor." Gwaine remarked. "You look like a pig being cooked."

"I've fought actual battles in worse weather than this." Arthur said, trying to show off. "And where is Merlin?"

"Since you interrupted me, I tagged Merlin in. I don't think he'll be back for a while." Gwaine answered.

"Well, at least he's finally wasting his time somewhere other than the tavern." Arthur replied.

"I'm curious, are you more jealous of Merlin or the women currently riding him?" Gwaine asked, grinning.

"Just get your armor on. And I hope the whores didn't drain you, because we aren't gonna go easy on you." Arthur replied, avoiding the question.


End file.
